


Taking it Straight

by Jayfurr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Concert, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, M/M, aju nice, coupshan, jeongcheol - Freeform, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfurr/pseuds/Jayfurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mid-afternoon, and it's a couple days away from their Shining Diamond tour.</p><p>The members are getting stylist make overs. And it's a particular members make over that is getting Jeonghan heated.</p><p>It only gets worse when Seungcheol proclaims he wants to drink with Jeonghan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it Straight

Jeonghan couldn’t believe what he saw in front of him.

Granted he had seen Seungcheol blonde before, but this was a whole new level blonde. Whole new level blonde that suited him so well, that something in his pants wanted to show Seungcheol his opinion of it.

They were back at their dorm and they were preparing for their concert. It was only two days away and they were finally given a small break while everyone was getting stylist makeovers for their tour.

Most of the group were out having a meal together, Hoshi, Wonwoo and Mingyu were still here but were about to head off to go over the choreography once more because Wonwoo was still not completely confident about it.

It was just when they were leaving a ray of light entered into the dorms.

Jeonghan stood there in disbelief as Seungcheol strutted in showing off his new completely bleach blonde hair.

He was showing off to the remaining members, striking poses that was starting to cause a pull in Jeonghan’s pants.

He was about to head towards the bathroom to take care of the growing problem until he heard doors close shut and a certain leaders voice call out to him.

_“Jeonghannie~~ Let’s have a drink together while all the kids are out”_

He threw Jeonghan a smile as bright as his hair, and there was no way he could say no.

Jeonghan and him shared a room, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because Seungcheol was one of the people he was most open with and when the group was going through hard times, they were always ready there for each other.

But it was also a curse.

Because when Jeonghan was going through hard times of the different sort because of the older boy, he couldn’t ask Seungcheol to help him out.

They both sat on the older boys bed, as Seungcheol brought out his secret supply of alcohol.

Whilst the members did freely drink together, Jeonghan and him liked to have their own time, where they could just relax and not worry about one of the younger members getting completely drunk.

Seungcheol pulled out a bottle of vodka and smiled mischievously at the long haired boy.

_“Don’t you think that’s a bit too strong for now? What if we have to go out and do something…”_

Jeonghans words trailed off as he heard the bottle pop open and saw the rim of the bottle meet with the blonde haired boys lips.

He watched as he gulped down the vodka straight, his lips slowly getting moist as his eyes scrunched tightly closed.

Jeonghan found himself swallowing at the sight, his eyes glued on the older boy lips.

His trance was only broken when he found the bottle being waved in front of him.

 _“I can’t believe you’re taking this straight”_ Jeonghan was at the point of declining when the older boy decided to push himself on top of him and push the bottle closer to his mouth.

 _“Drink”_ As the word came out of his mouth, Jeonghan knew he wasn’t going to last long.

He opened his mouth just enough as he the liquid entered he made eye contact with Seungcheol, not breaking away for a second.

He could hear the older boy murmuring words along the lines of ‘good… good’. It was then that it had struck Jeonghan that Seungcheol was not entirely sober when he had asked Jeonghan to drink.

He closed his eyes as the burning took a hold and Seungcheol moved the bottle away.

 _“Hannie… what do you think of my hair?”_ Seungcheol put the bottle aside and was tracing the edge of Jeonghan’s lips with his fingers.

 _“It looks good, you look so good”_ Jeonghan could clearly see Seungcheol’s motives in his eyes now, and they matched his own as a hunger for each other took over.

Jeonghan lifted his arms so that he could run his hands through the older boys hair. It was both soft and rough and felt amazing between his fingers.

He continued stroking through his hair, and Seungcheol seemed to have been enjoying it as a soft sigh escaped his mouth.

Jeonghan enjoyed seeing what was happening in front of him, so he decided to experiment a bit and pulled a little tighter on the blonde hair.

What escaped his mouth this time was anything but a sigh but a deep low growl that sent all sorts of feelings into Jeonghan’s pants.

Soon the long haired boy found a hand in his hair but before he could even figure out where the other hand had gone, he felt a strong grip on his crouch that was gently palming against him.

A surprised moan erupted from Jeonghan, but as he went to question what was happening, Seungcheol met his mouth with his.

He kissed him sweetly, which was a total contrast to what he was doing with his hands.

Jeonghan was finding it hard to control his breathing and kept opening his mouth slightly.

It was at this point that Seungcheol took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into his. The older boy bit down on his lip and gently sucked at it.

The sweet nature of the kiss had completely disappeared and total hunger and aggression took over.

Jeonghan could taste the alcohol within the other boys mouth as well as other flavours that seemed to have a unique taste that just screamed Seungcheol.

There was definitely going to be a bruise where Seungcheol was eagerly getting at.

Jeonghan  couldn’t take it anymore and he pushed Seungcheol off only to push him back down on the bed again so he could get on top of him.

Cheol laced his hands through Jeonghan’s hair and gently stared to tug at it. Jeonghan gently placed a too innocent kiss on Seungcheol’s lips before slowly making his way down his neck.

He stopped first at his jawline and deeply inhaled the other boys scents. He used his tongue to gently trace circles down his neck. Before gently nipping at the bare skin.

The receiving boy was clearly both in pure bliss and being unbelievably tormented.

He got down to the blondes collarbone and deeply sucked at it, creating red marks but nothing too dark.

It soon occurred to both of them they were still wearing clothes, but at the rate they were going, Jeonghan was not going to last much longer as he already felt his pants getting sticky.

He knew this was going to be such a waste of such an opportunity, but he knew he needed to do this now before he came and lost any opportunity of doing anything.

Jeonghan stood up in front of the older boy and started undoing his pants.

He maintained eye contact the whole time with the other boy, and through their intense stares, Cheol knew what was coming his way.

 _“I always imagined being the dom, not you”_ Seungcheol smirked at Jeonghan as he stood up and followed the actions of the other boy.

They didn’t bother taking their pants completely off because they both knew that they had to automatically try to cover themselves if anyone were to enter the dorm. With only a few days till the concert, they didn’t want to risk any drama.

 _“hmmmm is that so? Tell me what you’ve imagined then?”_ Jeonghan didn’t know if Cheol was saying this because he was so turned on at the moment or that he had been legitimately thought about them together.

Both of their lengths were hanging hard between each other and Seungcheol stepped in to close the gap between them.

He pressed both their bodies together and the contact of both their lengths sent chills through both of them.

 _“I want to see you be mine, I want to make you mine. I want you to be mine in every way possible.”_ Seungcheol had said each word whilst pumping rhythmically with both of them together.

Jeonghan swore he could see stars. He brought his mouth back to Cheol’s neck and sucked on a point right under his jawline.

He moaned deeply as he could feel both Seungcheol’s and his own precum mix together.

All of a sudden Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol back and the blonde was sitting on the bed, the younger boys length not far from his face.

Jeonghan stood their pumping himself as he watched Seungcheol do so to himself.

Sweat was beading down both of their faces and only made Cheol look so much more appealing to him.

Jeonghan jerked a bit, causing himself to step forward. His length was now just centimetres from the leaders face. Looking up for just a second, Jeonghan was forced to look back down as another hand had grabbed onto his length and a hot wet tongue was trailing up to his tip.

Jeonghan moaned loudly as he looked down at Seungcheol.

Jeonghan laced his fingers through the blonde hair and gently moved his hands with the direction of the other boys head.

Seungcheol was working at the base of Jeonghans length, gently sucking on the throbbing veins. He made his way up slowly as the long haired boys length started to drip with precum.

He took his time, completely thriving in satisfaction as Jeonghan looked completely lost in Seungcheol’s mouth.

He kissed the top of his length and slowly circled his tongue around it. The sensation was making Jeonghan’s pink tip redder and the standing boy was visibly trying so hard not thrust into Seungcheol’s mouth.

He  sucked on the tip of Jeonghan’s length and slowly tried to take him all into his mouth.

 _“Ch-Cheolie, I don’t think I can last like this”_ Jeonghan’s words were unbelievably broken as he tried to steady himself.

The older boy merely looked up at the standing boy, his pleading eyes were met with Cheol taking Jeonghan in all at once, and slowly started bopping his head in a particular motion.

Seungcheol started to moan deeply as he was starting to meet his climax, his hand aggressively pumping away.

Jeonghan couldn’t control himself. He grabbed on to a fist full of the blonde hair that had completely driven him insane, and thrusted hardly into Seungcheol’s mouth.

His thrusts began to pick up pace as Jeonghan was nearing his climax.

Looked down at Seungcheol who he realised might actually be struggling to breath with his cock being shoved down his throat.

Instead he was met with a completely dazed and hungry Cheol who was cumming himself.

This sent Jeonghan off the edge and was about to pull out to cum but Seungcheol gave him a particular look which made Jeonghan’s fantasies run wild.

His pace quickened even more, and his thrusts got even deeper.

Seungcheol’s throat vibrated against Jeonghan’s length as he moaned loudly.

Jeonghan was on the edge as he started warning Seungcheol.

His thrust slowed down and Jeonghan groaned loudly as he came into Seungcheol’s mouth.

The blonde haired boy could feel Jeonghan’s stick warmth slide down his throat, but he was so in love with what he saw in front of him, he could do this a million times over.

Jeonghan finished and sat down next to Cheol who had already came. His hands were sticky but he had missed causing hard messes.

The long haired boy laid down backwards and tried to relax as the feeling of complete pleasure started to fade.

He sat up and faced Seungcheol whose face was completely red but still unbelievably attractive.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but Jeonghan leaned into Seungcheol and gave him a deep kiss.

The kiss had traces of alcohol and what he presumed to be his own cum but the taste of Seungcheol himself drowned out all of it.

The kisses weren’t hungry but were something passionate.

They sat there making out for a while before they heard subtle movement from outside.

The climax and pleasure had sobered up both of the boys and they were merely feeling tipsy.

_“I think we should clean-up”_

Seungcheol eyed the door suspiciously as he grabbed something to quickly wipe up his own mess. Jeonghan stared at him, still in slight disbelief he had fucked his face.

He felt a little embarrassed over losing control like that but Seungcheol didn’t seemed to mind… Well he clearly did not mind.

Both the boys did a once over of each other, making sure they didn’t look suspicious.

Cheol was still quite red faced but it was nothing too bad. Before they both left the room, Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan and pressed him against the door.

He kissed him sweetly and met him with soft eye contact.

_“I don’t want to make things weird, okay? But I really do want to make you mine. You’re so perfect in so many ways and you drive me crazy Jeonghan”._

Jeonghan did not say anything but pulled him into another kiss which did not work too well because they both could not stop smiling.

 _“Only if you let me make you mine as well”_ Jeonghan giggled and they both tried to compose themselves.

They walked into the little living area space to be shocked to see all the members but Joshua and Chan there.

They all looked slightly red faced except for Jun and Mingyu who were throwing each other mischievous smirks.

  No one said anything as both Jeonghan and Seungcheol realised that they would have heard everything.

_“Now we’re not judging or anything. But we just think maybe, just maybe you guys can keep it down while we are around…”_

Of course it was Seungkwan to speak up first, but everyone else seemed to nod in agreement.

There was an awkward silence until Mingyu and Jun could not contain it anymore and busted out laughing.

_“I knew they were getting it on! I always knew this! There was something fishy between these two”_

Jun’s laughing rang out and slowly everyone else started to join in and discussion started of how Jeonghan and Cheol had clearly had the hots for each other.

The two boys in question merely looked at each other, unsure what to do.

A cheeky smile appeared on Jeonghan’s face, and he knew at that moment he was about to say something absolutely devious.

 _“Okay okay”_ His voice made its way over everyone and everyone had his attention.

He grabbed on to Seungcheols waist and pulled him in closer.

 _“Why don’t you kids go out and find Josh and my baby.”_ Seungcheol was not sure where this was going but he knew he was glad that their youngest member, Chan, was out and not here to hear this.

 _“DADDY and I have some important things to do”._ Jeonghan had caused the other members to started screaming and it was like a herd of animals making their way out to the door.

Cheol looked at Jeonghan and planted a kiss on his plump pink lips.

 _“You shouldn’t scare them like that”_ Seungcheol was laughing but there was something else in Jeonghan’s eyes.

 _“I’m not scaring them, I’m warning them.”_ And at that, Jeonghan passionately met Seungcheol’s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii~
> 
> So i hope you enjoyed this because it's the first time in a long time i have written any sort of smutty like things.
> 
> Anyway~ Today was Seventeen's shining diamonds concert and previews of Seungcheol's blonde hair came out and i literary had a heart attack.
> 
> And well i had to let out the feels one way or another hahahaah
> 
> Well i hope you enjoyed~~~~ I gave up a fair bit of sleep to get this out so sorry if it's kinda awks at times <3


End file.
